The Warrior Princess Bride
The Warrior Princess Bride is the first episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty first episode of the series. The episode aired on July 20, 2018 on Syfy and Space. Trapped in the mysterious and mind-bending greenspace and on the run from the deadly Lady, Aneela and her father Khlyen struggle to stay one step ahead while keeping a wounded Dutch alive with a story that he promises will save her life: the tale of Dutch and Johnny’s first mission in the Quad. He tells the story of the time when, down to their last few Joy, Dutch and John accepted a simple cargo gig to transport Beet Wine to the armpit of the galaxy and how this led to them facing off with a deadly assassin.Killjoys season 4 premiere spoilers: What to expect Summary In the Greenspace, Dutch is hurt, but Khlyen needs her to remember something. It is a memory, one formed seven years ago, before Dutch and Johnny were Killjoys. They got a job transporting some cargo to the Quad, and had their ship and goods seized by the Company for smuggling. Johnny and Dutch drop into the local watering hole, presided over by none other than Pree. Johnny does a little pickpocketing routine to get some Joy and gets in a fight with some of the patrons, bringing Dutch in with him to the fray. They're ultimately arrested by Reclamation Agent, Big Joe. He stuns them and takes them to the RAC. After sailing through their interrogations, Johnny and Dutch are escorted down to the storage room where their confiscated cargo was taken. They're told that at some point in the past three hours, something inside the cargo exploded, sending out an opaque cloud of smoke, providing cover for a team of thieves to steal something from the storage room. This explanation was pieced together by Dutch and John, who also identify the object of the theft as poison, and Big Joe realizes they're more useful to him free than behind bars. So Dutch and Johnny petition for their freedom: they'll help find the thieves if they get to go free. Dutch has to swallow a tracker, but other than that, they're off the hook. But if they don't find the poison, then they're back under arrest. Johnny reverses the frequency on the detonator found in the cargo room. He tracks it to a stronghold where they find the thieves. They know who took the poison where they ran off to, but for Dutch to get there, she's going to need some high-level clearance. On the way to Qresh, Dutch tells Johnny that the amnesty deal is only for him and that she is going to go her own way. She has Lucy hold John and take him out of the Quad. Johnny convinces Lucy to let him go and they head to help Dutch. He surprises her at the event hall where the galaxy's elite have convened, impersonating her husband. It's there that they'll be able to find the assassin that took that poison. Johnny identifies the potential target of the assassin and Dutch gets him alone, unfortunately he was a red herring, and the assassin found Johnny. She's got the poison on her hands. It takes Dutch and a roundhouse kick to the face to knock her out but not before she was able to poison Johnny. Before Dutch tortures the assassin for the code to the antidote, Johnny intervenes to stop her — she doesn't want to revert to her old ways again, no matter how tempting they are. Thankful, the assassin unlocks the vial... with a whistle. The mission complete, Dutch has two choices: she can go to jail, or she can become a Killjoy. She and Johnny become Killjoys. Khylen tells her the moral of the story is: just when Dutch is ready to give up, when she thinks all is lost... find John Jacobis. Dutch gets up and runs into the Greenspace forest, to find and stop the Lady. The Lady strikes back, and grips Dutch's very life in her hands. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis (credit only) Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Thom Allison as Pree * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Frank Moore as Hills Oonan Additional Cast * Tony Nappo as Big Joe * Randy Thomas as Allen * Gavin Fox as Gared * Karen Glave as Marlene * Roland Rothchild as Dock Worker * Nigel Downer as Guy * Farid Yazdani as Ian * Eileen Li as Hostess * Dennis Andres as Harvost Mueller Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Michelle Lovretta (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes